


Old Souls

by bloodandcream



Series: 20114 N. Howard St [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, Gardens & Gardening, Neighbors, Nude sun bathing, Recreational Drug Use, Rooftop Apiary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam was a fan of nude sunbathing, and most people never poked their heads up on the roof to give two shits one way or another what she did up there. Then Cas came along with his flowers, and his vegetables, and now he was trying to raise potted fruit trees. Pam certainly didn’t mind his company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Souls

“Did you see the car he drives? I bet he has a small dick.”

Pam tossed her head back and laughed, knife paused mid-cut into a head of lettuce. Hip-checking Jo next to her in their tiny kitchen, she remarked, “Could be he just has good taste in cars. I’d love to take a ride in that.”

Jo rolled her eyes, “You’d love to take a ride on him.”

“Yeah, but it seems you’ve got your sights fixed on him.”

“No I don’t.”

Smiling at the petulance in Jo’s voice, Pam glanced sideways at her and saw a blush on her cheeks. Oh, she had it bad for the new neighbor boy. Finishing with the vegetables, they were all dumped into a bowl and Pam sprinkled a little dressing in to toss them lightly. Jo flipped the steaks on the stove. Sunday night dinners were kind of a tradition for them, life was hectic between work and friends and the day to day, but they’d been best friends for ages and made sure to carve a little time every week to sit down and catch up.

There was no dining room in their apartment, but the coffee table did just fine. No TV on with Sunday dinners. Taking everything in to the dining room, Pam pulled a few cushions off the couch while Jo brought in beers, still chattering away about Dean. And how stupid his face was.

A knock at the door interrupted just before they sat down. Pam opened it to see Cas on the other side, loose jeans and bare feet, soft blue shirt baggy on his thin frame.

“Hey, sweet cheeks, how’s it going?”

Cas nodded, “Hello, Pamela.” Peering over her shoulder he nodded at Jo, “Hello JoAnna. I need to talk with both of you regarding an important matter.”

Pam turned and shrugged at Jo, who stood and smiled at Cas, “I’ll get another plate, are you hungry?”

“I don’t mean to intrude.”

Pam pulled him inside, “No problem, what’s on your mind?”

Cas settled happily cross legged at the table, accepting a salad. He unfolded his arms and pushed a sheaf of paper into the middle of the table. “I have been researching starting a small apiary on the roof and in order to obtain a license for it I need the signatures of all of my neighbors. I assure you, the bees are harmless, I’m only starting with one hive and I will make sure they are well tended to.”

Jo, mouth stuffed with steak, flipped through the papers he’d brought, mumbling, “Bees?”

Pam nibbled at her salad and drank her beer, pulling the papers away from Jo. “You want to start raising bees on the roof? Can you do that? They just… live up there?”

Nodding, Cas went on, “As long as there is a water source, something shallow and with rocks for the bees to land on, they tend to drown you see, and flowers for them, and sugar water, the bees will be quite content. I’ve already started gathering materials to construct my own box but I’m still researching the harvesting of the honey and looking for supplies, scraper, smoker, a hat - a full suit is not usually necessary, happy well kept bees are docile.”

“Uh huh,” Jo was eating messily, staring. Pam nudged her foot under the table.

“Do you have a pen?” Pam asked.

“A pen?”

“Yeah, we gotta sign something don’t we?”

“Oh. Yes. I… do not have a pen.”

Pushing up, Pam winked at Cas, “Give me just a second then, sugar.”

Getting a pen from the kitchen, she brought another three beers in for her, Jo, and Cas. Sitting down, she flipped through the papers to find a sheet for signatures that was blank. “We your first stop?”

Munching on a cucumber slice, Cas nodded, “Yes. I figured you would be the most receptive.”

Pam signed with a flourish and passed the papers over to Jo. Swallowing and wiping her hands on her jeans, Jo signed too and added, “I dunno, you might have some luck with Meg in the basement.”

Cas blanched slightly, “Not if Ruby is there.”

Pam grinned at him, “Don’t sell yourself short, Ruby likes you too.”

“Yes. That’s what I’m worried about.”

Refilling Cas’ bowl with salad, Pam asked, “You sure the bees won’t be, I don’t know, in the way, when I go up to sunbath?”

Shaking his head, Cas answered, “They shouldn’t be. I’ll still be up there gardening.”

“All right,” Pam shrugged as Cas tucked his papers back away. “So what started all this? Just a new project?”

“I think the bees and flowers will benefit each other. Did you know there is a crisis among the bee population at the moment?”

Cas turned pleading blue eyes at them and Pam softened. So she went ahead and asked, “You don’t say. What’s going on with the bees, Cas?”

-

Fat puffy clouds drifted lazily across the sky as Pam watched from behind her sunglasses. Stretching on the towel covered cheap pool-side style lounger, she yawned and watched Cas’ ass when he bent over the raised bed of vegetables to fuss with the soil. Tamping it down, watering it, checking his plants. The little roof top garden he’d slowly been expanding was kind of a nice oasis.

Pam was a fan of nude sunbathing, and most people never poked their heads up on the roof to give two shits one way or another what she did up there. Then Cas came along with his flowers, and his vegetables, and now he was trying to raise potted fruit trees. Pam certainly didn’t mind his company.

“Hey sweet cheeks, you want to come do my back for me?”

Cas looked over his shoulder and squinted, finished what he was working on as Pam rolled over, then shuffled quietly over. She passed him the suntan lotion over her shoulder. His weight settled on her bare thighs as he squirted cool lotion on her back.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

Cas was a strange guy. Quiet and polite, Pam had a lot of fun teasing him at first. But he wasn’t anything she’d expected. She always caught him stuffing money in the pan handlers cups that waited at the corner down from the apartment complex. One time she ran into him beating the shit out of a would be mugger in an alley a couple of buildings down from theirs. He was a great guy, reserved, but there was something else to him. She never asked, he didn’t seem interested in telling.

But gods did he have magic hands.

Kneading into the muscle of her back with nimble fingers, he turned rubbing on suntan lotion into a massage. Pam moaned appreciatively and curved her ass up, rubbing against him. He was soft though. Well, some days he rubbed back and some days he didn’t.

Without prompting, Cas worked lower, rubbing lotion against her ass and down her legs too. Pam smiled into the crook of her folded arm, giggled when he even stroked over the arches of her feet. When he was done, Cas moved back to his plants.

“How are the fruit trees coming?”

“They are doing well. I admit I feel a little guilty keeping them in pots, but from everything I’ve read, lemon and fig trees will flourish even there.”

“That’s good.”

Eyes closed, warm sun on her skin, Pam started nodding off to the erratic noise of Cas moving around, pruning, watering. Then the banging started up. He was working on his hive box again. Actually, he already had one made, but had said he needed to make an extra just in case the swarm needed to be expanded, because when that happened it needed to be done right away.

Rolling on to her back, Pam watched him as he stripped off his shirt and meticulously worked to measure and cut wood, fitting it together with focused concentration on his face. He wasn’t very shy. She’d caught him doing nude yoga at the ass crack of dawn up here, but that was only because she was still up and still drunk from the night before. Pam was not the sort of person to wake up before noon willingly.

Curling on to her side, the drone of noise from Cas and his hive settled and she slipped into a nap again.

-

Pam screwed up her courage, took a deep breath and knocked back the suspicious shot. It burned down her throat and left her mouth tingling.

“Ungh. Cinnamon…”

Next to her at the cheap spool table, Gabriel cackled and leaned forward to spin the empty vodka bottle in the middle. It landed on a shot glass full of something red. Gabriel frowned at it. He probably knew what it was. The little shit had been the one to start this game.

“Knock it back Gabe, rules of the game. You gotta.” Pam slapped him on the shoulder.

He scowled at her and tossed the shot back, grimacing when he slammed the empty down on the table. “Hot sauce,” he wheezed.

Pam laughed at his pain. He was a sadistic asshole to come up with a drinking game where half the shots were liquor and half the shots were…. other things.

At least something pretty came over to distract her. Cas brushed a hand over her shoulder, a joint held between his lips, “Jo said you would like to see me?”

Pam slid an arm around his waist and pinched his ass before pulling him down onto the milk crate seat next to her. “Join the game hun!”

Cas squinted at the shots still left and the table and scowled at his brother, “Is this the mystery shot game?”

Gabe was grinning like a lunatic, “You betcha! New comer spins next! Give it a go Cassie!”

Cas pinched the joint between his fingers and spun the bottle. Andy, sitting next to Gabe, didn’t look the least disappointed to be skipped over. The bottle landed on something dark. Cas drank it straight faced without even a flinch, tapping it back on the table.

Pam ventured a guess, “Soy sauce?”

Cas grumbled, “Jaggermeister.”

Wincing in sympathy, Pam plucked the joint from Cas’ fingers and took a drag, turning in to him and cupping the back of his head to pull him closer and shotgun the smoke back into his mouth. Cas easily took it, one of his hands resting on her thigh, lips closing over hers. Gabriel wolf whistled across the table.

And the game went on until Andy was puking in the bushes, the joint was gone, Cas looked a little green, and Pam wasn’t sure what was down and what was up. She found herself on one of the truck bench seats on the periphery of the party, cooler away from the fires, with her head in Cas’ lap.

Jo had been … a little distant lately. Busy. Pam was happy to see her happy, she genuinely was. But she still missed her best friend a bit. Jo looked so perfect though, twirling around drunkenly in the fire light in Dean’s arms. There was a time Pam harbored a crush on her, well, a time that she never really got over, but Jo didn’t swing her way.

Fingers carded through Pam’s hair. Cas was humming something like a lullaby.

“They look real happy don’t they,” Pam stated.

“Mhmm.”

“He’s a good guy.”

“He is.”

Sighing, Pam curled a little closer to Cas. His jeans were soft under her cheek, body warm and solid. He was pliant when he was high, content, he smiled more. It didn’t take more than a kiss to lure him up to Pam’s apartment.

Jo was noisy when she came home later that night, but they didn’t pay any mind. Cas kept her bed warm until morning and Pam made sure he ate something for breakfast.

-

The sun is warm on bare skin and the bees are the faintest murmur in the quiet of the roof top. Between her thighs a head of dark tousled hair moves, mouth hot on her sex, blue eyes watching up the length of her body. Pam threads her fingers through his hair and fits her hand to the back of his head, holding, steady. Legs folded over his shoulders, hanging off the end of the lounger, she rolls her hips against his face and chases her own pleasure.

She’d say he’s a giving sort of lover, but he’s giving in all aspects. Slow and gentle, he winds her up. Fingers splayed across her hips, stroking, callous rough palms dragging over her skin as he slides his tongue into her and Pam gasps. Tension unspooling like a knot pulled loose, the warmth suffuses her body and his tender bright energy pulses against her perception, caressing, and Pam’s not even sure if he knows he does that.

Arching her back as she clasps her thighs around his head and stutters a broken sigh, Pam drops back down with cut strings all loose limbs and empty mind. Cas still laps at her, laves her with undemanding attention while he pets her thighs and Pam basks in it.

“Hey, come up here.”

Pushing a little higher on the lounger, Pam makes a grabbing gesture for him and Cas is quick to fill her hands. Straddling her thighs, naked and sun tanned, he crawls along her body until Pam gets her hands on his hips and holds him. Tracing her fingers up his spine and down, brushing out along the swoop of his ribs, she follows the paths of his body as she gauges his energy. There’s something distracted and agitated in it today.

Scratching lightly down his sides, she molds her hands to the angle of his hips. Avoids the scars along his one side that curve towards his back. One day she intends to ask about the blocky foreign letters that follow his ribs like notebook ledger.

Slowly, not teasing so much as unwilling to spook him, Pam ghosts her hands down his thighs and up again, wrapping a hand around his erect cock. Cas blinks at her, wide blue eyes glassy and his lips still wet from her sex. Stroking his cock with one hand, Pam takes his other hand in her own and places it on her chest above her heart.

“Come on, stay with me.”

Taking deep full breaths, she steadies her heart and regulates the rise-fall of her chest. Tides of the body. Pam can see when he catches on and aligns himself with her. Rise-fall of his broad chest, breath steady, eyes locked on her. There it is. The shy unfurling of secrets he keeps so tightly held it tends to strain every other instinct he has to share.

Pam smiles at him, squeezes harder, his cock twitching in her hand. He doesn’t move his hips. But he stares and presses his weight against her chest, skin to skin and eye to eye it’s easier to see through the outer stratas of his energy.

He’s an old soul, vast and wild.

-

Pam squawked and jumped a foot in the air when Jo smacked her ass.

“He’s gonna be here any minute you gotta go!”

“I’m going, I’m going. Yeesh. You’d think you two might actually be having sex.”

Jo scowled, “I just want a little privacy. Just cause we’re not having sex doesn’t mean we can’t make out.”

“Uh-huh, and you don’t want your best friend cramping your style.”

Jo stomped her foot, “Dammit, Pam, please stop teasing me for once and just, I’m nervous enough okay!”

Taking pity on her, Pam cupped Jo’s face and kissed her nose. “He’s got a nurturing energy.” Turning and picking up her jacket, Pam added, “Give that ass a pinch for me,” as she left their apartment.

Jo really had it bad for the hot neighbor. They’d been dancing around each other for months now. Pam couldn’t remember all the things she’d seen Dean run into when he was too distracted looking at Jo. Ah, young fools in love.

Contemplating heading down to the corner store for a six pack, or maybe the pizza place across the street, Pam found herself instead at the stairs up to Cas’ apartment. Linda and Kevin were in the hallway, lugging that huge cello case with them.

“Hey! Kevin, what’s up, got a show tonight?”

“A recital,” He mumbled, looking down at his feet.

“Nice, rock it out kid,” Pam gave him a swat on the shoulder and his face turned crimson. “Linda, how’s it going?”

Linda smiled at her politely. “Good, thank you Pam. Oh and I have some sage smudge sticks for you.”

“Excellent, can I come by later?”

“Of course, we should be back around nine.”

“Sounds good to me. You two have fun.”

Waving them down the stairs, Pam loitered in the hall a minute. She didn’t know what Linda put in her smudge sticks that made them so effective, but they scrubbed the energy in her apartment like nothing else. Linda was a single mom, she was pretty much always working even when she wasn’t at work, and making things with herbs like home made soaps, lotions, potpourri’s, it was something she was known for.

Scuffing the carpet, Pam sighed and turned back towards Cas’ door. Knocking loudly, she leaned on the frame and cocked a hip out. Sadly, it was Gabriel that answered.

“Why hello there Pam-a-lam, always a pleasure. Knocking for a booty call?”

Gabriel smirked at her. In boxers and a white tank.

“Hey Gabe, you know who I’m here for.”

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel pouted, “Yeah, yeah, all the ladies want tall, dark and mysterious.”

“You think we could have a little private time?”

“Who says he’s home?”

“He’s always home.”

Gabriel pursed his lips and tapped a finger on them. “True. But what could you possibly bribe me out of my apartment for so you can bang my little bro?”

“I was at Ash’s last night and he had some Bubba Kush.”

Gabe’s mouth turned into an ‘o’ as he scrambled back into the apartment. Pam let herself in through the open door. Cas was reading on the couch in a patch of sunlight with his feet tucked under him. When he looked up at her, he blinked a few times before smiling. Gabe careened back through the apartment, gave a salute and said, “Use protection, kiddos,” before leaving.

“Hey Cas, feel like hanging out?”

Cas patted the couch next to him. Pam sunk down and stretched an arm out over Cas’ shoulders. He tipped into her.

“Hello Pamela.”

Scratching the back of his neck turned him into a puddle, “You hungry at all, I was thinking pizza.”

Cas grumbled.

“Cheese free, of course, we can get a veggie lovers from Rosario’s.”

“That sounds nice.”

“You wanna eat up on the roof, sit with the bees?”

Cas hummed and kissed the side of her neck. “I would like that very much.”


End file.
